April Fool?
by rednwhite
Summary: A little bit of light hearted Clois fun.


April Fool?

"Mind if I come over and join you?" Lois asked Clark innocently, the faintest of smiles playing on her lips.

Clark had just bought three coffees for himself, Chloe and Lana. They had met in order to catch up having not seen each other in a while.

"Um, sure Lois." Clark replied slightly bemused. Lois never usually asked permission for anything. He knew she was up to something, but what?

"Great!" She poured herself a coffee and put it on his tray so that he could take it over for her. She walked around the counter and as she passed Clark she laid her hand on his forearm gently, almost lovingly and smiled coquettishly up at him and whispered "Play along!" and winked nonchalantly as she trailed her fingers along his arm before making her way to the table.

Chloe and Lana were sat at the table engaged in idle chit-chat until Chloe stopped in mid-flow. Lana had her back to the counter and just stared at Chloe's gaping expression. "What? What is it?"

"Er, I'm not sure. It looks like there's something going on between Lois and Clark! No, don't look!" Chloe hissed.

Lana who had begun to turn toward the counter snapped her head back toward Chloe. "C'mon Chlo'. You can't say that and not expect me to look!" she whispered back.

"I'm telling you there was definitely a look between those two! And a touch!"

"A touch? Where?"

"At the counter."

Lana put her head in her hands. "I didn't mean that, I meant where did she touch him?"

Lana had moved on from her relationship from Clark and she had always suspected that there was a chemistry between Lois and Clark so now her interest was well and truly piqued. Though some might consider her shallow and self centred, she did care about Clark and she genuinely liked Lois and now she was intrigued as to what might have developed while she had been away from Smallville.

"Shh! Lois is coming over, act natural! Hey Lois, how's tricks?"

"Hey you two! Tricks are pretty good actually Chlo'." She looked at Chloe, then looked deliberately back at Clark and smiled wistfully. She then turned to collect some mugs from the adjacent table and return them to counter, brushing against Clark as he was returning to the table.

"I saw that!" Lana mouthed to Chloe

Clark stood at the counter wondering what was going on. She was definitely up to something and only she knew what. What was worse was that her touching him made him feel good, very good. It had been a while since he and Lana had split up, so he put it down to a lack of physical contact with the fairer sex. It wasn't that he hadn't had his share of offers but it just never seemed the time for him.

He sighed and turned with the tray to go back to the table with the drinks, just as Lois was returning the mugs from the empty table. She passed him as they were between two tables and Lois turned her back to him to squeeze through. As she did so she pushed her behind back and into his groin, wiggling slowly at the same time. She turned her head and smiled at him over her shoulder, winking again before taking the cups back.

That definitely felt very good.

A confused Clark was rouse from his reverie by the smash of china on stone floor. He looked down to see all the mugs in pieces among an expanding pool of coffee at his feet.

He sighed dropping his head dejectedly, and turned to get fresh cups and a mop.

------------------------------------------

Part 2:

Lois returned to the table and sat down with Lana and Chloe while Clark was busy cleaning up the mess on the floor. She smiled happily, looking at Clark toiling away at the carnage she was directly responsible for. She was very happy with the way things had gone, much better than expected so far.

Chloe and Lana looked at her, then quizzically at each other, then back at Clark before finally turning their attention back to Lois who was still smiling at Clarks' misfortune.

"Earth to Lois!"

Lois' attention was turned back to the girls at the table. "Sorry Chloe. Did you say something?"

"Lois, what's going on here? Is there something you want to tell us?"

Lois looked innocently at her cousin. "What do you mean Chloe?"

"You and Clark. You know, 'Boy-scout', 'Farm-boy', 'Smallville' – the irritating one, he who makes your life a living and endless torment? Bad fashion sense, the enigma wrapped in puzzle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in a plaid shirt? Hero complex, thinks he can save everybody, weight of the world on his shoulders?"

"Be fair Chloe. He's not that bad." Lois replied sweetly.

Lana chuckled at the irony of Chloe using Lois' own descriptions of Clark. "C'mon Lois. Give it up already! What's happening?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Lois maintained her innocent expression.

At that point Clark came back to the table. "Er, sorry about that guys!" he put the fresh tray on the table and looked around for his chair, which had apparently disappeared into thin air. He scratched his head "I could have sworn……"

"Here you go Clark." Lois piped up chirpily, patting the small bench seat next to her. "You can squeeze in here. It's a small space, but I know how you like to squeeze into small spaces!" she grinned up at him, watching his face flush the shade of an embarrassed beetroot.

Lana gagged on a mouthful of coffee, trying - in vain as it happened - not to spit her coffee all over the table.

Clark's eyes widened and despite his powers he couldn't help but feel the room temperature had risen ten degrees in the last thirty seconds, his cheeks prickling as though pierced with a thousand hot needles.

Clark nestled into the space between Lois and the column rising next to the seat. "So, I didn't interrupt any juicy gossip did I?" he asked, eager for a distraction.

"Actually Clark, you did." Chloe looked at him pointedly. "In fact you were the main topic of conversation."

Clark's head dropped. This was far from over!

Part 3:

"So, come on – spill it!" Lana pressed them. "What's going on with you two?"

Lois edged closer to Clark, whose temperature began rising even further or so he felt. He was now so thoroughly squashed between her and the column he had nowhere to put his hands but between his knees and he sat there like a naughty schoolboy after being told off by teacher for talking during class.

He chanced a sideways glance at Lois and was shocked to see her looking adoringly into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He leant his upper body and head away from her, pushing harder against the column, eyes wide and asked Lois in a slightly panicked voice "What?"

"Oh, you're so sweet Clark." Lois almost simpered at him. "You want me to tell them!"

"Er, yes. Yes please." His expression hadn't changed, and the tremulous quality of his voice lent a certain amount of hysteria to the plea. "I wish someone would explain!" he sighed under his breath.

Clark's eyes became the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped as Lois tenderly placed her hand on his thigh, and stroked gently down to his knee, giving it a playful squeeze, making Clark jump a little and whimper slightly.

Chloe and Lana exchanged knowing looks before turning their attention back to Lois. "Well, come on then. We gotta know!"

"Well, you guys know how I've been staying at Clark's home?"

"Yes, yes!" the girls leaned in closer.

"It's so hard you know, being in such close proximity to somebody like Clark and not, well, you know, begin to feel things. I thought I was imagining things at first, but I began to realise that my feelings weren't going to go away.

"One night Clark's parents went to Metropolis, so I put Sleepless In Seattle on the DVD, got some takeout, lit some candles and we had a nice meal and a cosy evening on the couch. Very cosy!"

Clark listened to the fabricated story unfold as rapt as Chloe and Lana who sat there hanging on every word.

"And then we kissed for the first time." She looked to the sky as if reminiscing the most wonderful night of her life. She turned to Clark and reached out, gently stroking his cheek, before moving her hand behind his neck and drew his head close to hers. Their lips touched and she kissed him gently, Clark's eyes still wide.

Before long Clark's eyes closed, and he found himself being drawn into the kiss. This game was getting interesting and he was beginning to enjoy it despite himself.

She pulled slowly out of the kiss and sighed softly. "And certainly not for the last time."

"Wow!" Chloe and Lana both exclaimed.

"Wow!" Clark thought to himself.

"And that's how it all started," She stroked his thigh again, make Clark gulp. "and we really couldn't be happier, could we Clark?" she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Er, no. I can honestly say that I've got no idea when I've ever felt like this!"

"Anyway," Lois continued "I need to ask you two a question."

"Shoot Lois!"

"How would you both like to be bridesmaids?"

And yet again, coffee was sprayed all over the table, this time from three mouths.

Lois couldn't help herself any longer. Laughing, "You guys are just so easy. C'mon, April Fool!"

Clark looked at his two friends, somewhat surprised that they were actually looking disappointed. For some reason, he also felt a little let down the charade was finished.

"Very nearly well played farmboy." She laughed, slapping his leg this time. "I've never seen someone so terrified."

Things were back to normal in no time at all. "Yeah well, Lois, the thought of spending the rest of my life with some someone like you will do that to a guy!"

She laughed again. "Only in your wildest dreams Smallville."

"Dreams! Nightmares more like!"

"Right! You wouldn't even have the imagination!"

After another half hour of bickering, Chloe and Lana were perfectly happy that things were just as they were when they last all got together. They made their excuses and left for home, leaving Clark and Lois still arguing.

"I thought they'd never go." Lois said to Clark, changing the tone of the conversation.

"I know. Look, about last night, do you think you'll want to do it again?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, too right Smallville. You don't get away with it that easily."

He smiled. Yes, he had a break from the fairer sex, but now he felt the time was right, and more importantly, the girl was right.

"Actually Smallville, you played that brilliantly. I loved the dropping the cups."

He chuckled at the memory. "That's the effect you have on me. They really bought it didn't they?"

She leant in and kissed him passionately. "They sure did."

"So does that make us April Fools then?"

"I'm not sure how the rules work on something like that, but I don't feel like a fool. So, do you fancy Sleepless In Seattle tonight?"

He winked at her. "The 'Sleepless' bit sounds good.

"Only if you're a good boy Smallville!"

She punched him playfully, then kissed him affectionately again before she going back to work behind the counter.

Outside Lana and Chloe pressed against the window out of sight.

"April fool my butt!" Chloe said "You were right Lana, I've got half a mind to go straight back in there and……"

"Chloe, no. Let them have their moment. I've never seen them happier. Anyway wait 'til next year, I've got a plan!"

END.


End file.
